injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is a Silver-rarity Agility Hero. She can be directly obtained as a 1* as a pre-register bonus, an early join bonus, or through the Hero Chest or Premium Hero Chest, or can instead be first redeemed with 10 of her shards. Her shards are available in the aforementioned chests, as a rare drop from the Coin Chest, or as possible rewards from Heroic Campaign Chapters 2-2 and 5-1. All of gear pieces will drop from Operations. Specific gear pieces can be found at Heroic Campaign 3-4 (Helm lv 7), Normal Campaign 2-2 (Vest lv 2), Heroic Campaign 2-3 (Vest lv 5), Heroic Campaign 1-3 (Gloves lv 3), Normal Campaign 2-4 (Legs lv 2), Heroic Campaign 4-4 (Legs lv 9), Normal Campaign 3-2 (Whip lv 3), or Heroic Campaign 5-3 (Whip lv 11). Catwoman has the following Gear Set Bonuses: 2/5 - +5% Fast Attack Chance; 3/5 - +4% Attack; 5/5 - +8% Attack. Strategy "Selina Kyle prefers working alone. She gains a bonus on any Operations she undertakes. In battle, her diamond-edged claws cause bleeding damage over time (DOT)." Abilities Passive: Cat Burglar= Level 1: * Base Bonus: +6% More Credits in Operations ** Note: Catwoman's passive does not affect battle at all. * Cost to level 2: 5,000 Credits Levels 2 and up: * Bonus: "Base" + 1% (per level) More Credits in Operations * Cost: (Level * 5,000 Credits) |-| A1: Slash Dash (4)= Level 1: * Base Damage: 203 Damage Over Time ** Note: This is a Catwoman at 5-stars, level 1, no gears. * Cost to level 2: 250 Credits Levels 2 to 9: * Damage: ??? Damage Over Time * Cost to level up: (Level * 250 Credits) Levels 10 to ???: * Damage: ??? Damage Over Time * Cost: (Level * ??? Credits) |-| A2: Cat Scratch (3)= Level 1: * Base Damage: 305 Damage ** Note: This is a Catwoman at 5-stars, level 1, no gears. * Cost to level 2: 350 Credits Levels 2 to 9: * Damage: ??? Damage * Cost to level up: (Level * 350 Credits) Levels 10 to ???: * Damage: ??? Damage * Cost: (Level * 450 Credits) |-| A3: Kitty Kitty (7)= Level 1: * Base Damage: 609 Damage ** Note: This is a Catwoman at 5-stars, level 1, no gears. * Cost to level 2: 500 Credits Levels 2 to 9: * Damage: ??? Damage * Cost to level up: (Level * 500 Credits) Levels 10 to ???: * Damage: ??? Damage * Cost: (Level * ??? Credits) |-| Basic Attacks Play Style Catwoman unfortunately does not have a passive with any battle effect. Her most redeeming quality, however, is that she has a 3-power a2, similar to Cyborg and Harley Quinn, though like these other characters this comes at the expense of her having a 4-power a1. She seems to have an average attack speed, despite being from the Agility Class. She has pretty low health and decent damage. Her biggest downside is that she doesn't throw or fire a projectile when she moves backwards, instead, she "cracks" her whip. This makes her "bad" at dealing that extra amount of "disabling" damage. Stat Construction Team Construction Versus Trivia Category:Characters Category:Agility Class